Her
by xxJadelynWestxx
Summary: Tori Vega usually has a clear head when it comes to what she wants, but when it comes to who she wants, she finds herself struggling to keep a clear head.
1. Chapter 1

_**Her**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

I was unsure of the current state I was in.

Okay, I know what current state I was in: Drunk. But, I was unsure of the current mental state I was in that made me leave my house from Beverly Hills and walk all the way down to some shlump of a neighborhood where I found myself waltzing into a party of an unknown host. Nobody had realized or cared to realize that I just walked into an unknown party that I clearly wasn't invited to. And this party wasn't just a high school party, it was far more than some high school party. Or any high school party I've been to. The air in the house smelt of booze and sex. A smell I never really cared for, but tonight was different. Something in me clicked and I just wanted to find an excuse to be bad for once. To not be the goody two shoes that everyone always thinks I am. I found myself slowly making my way towards the kitchen and grabbing a beer bottle from the fridge. Something that was very unlikely of me. I opened it with force and began downing it like I was dehydrated and it was water. The drink slithered down my throat and into my empty stomach. I slammed the bottle of booze down on the table and felt my face scrunch up into disgust.

"Yuck!" I exclaimed, letting my disgust of the beer I just drank ring out.

"Yeah, that beer's not for everybody." I heard a manly voice say from behind me. I turned around to see a tall, skinny man with long blonde hair. He was holding a glass in his hands that had a dark brown beverage in it, similar to the looks of a Coke or Pepsi. I smiled at him.

"I've never really drank before." I informed him with a small shrug of my shoulders. The man's face turned from calm and collected to shocked in a matter of seconds.

"Really?" He questioned. I nodded my head with a small smile painted on my face. His lips curved into a large smile. "Well, then that beer ain't a real first drink. You need to have something stronger." I could feel my eyes widen. Since I never had really drank before and I was always the DD for my friends who decided to go to parties and get drunk off their asses, this was a first for me and needless to say, I was nervous. Scared, even. The man's booming laugh snapped me back into reality.

"You look nervous." He said, clearly studying my facial features.

"I kind of am." I let out a nervous chuckle as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry." He said, his lips pointing into a friendly smile. "I'll take care of you." With a friendly smile like that, how could I not trust him?

"Thank you.." I trailed off realizing I hadn't learned his name.

"Travis." He finished.

"Thank you, Travis. I'm Tori."

"Well, Tori, anytime." He said, leading me to an empty spot on the couch. Next to me, a couple were kissing violently. It reminded me of Beck and Jade when they weren't in school. Then, I began thinking of those lips. Those eyes. The way I wanted to stare deeply into them and fall even harder. The way I wanted to kiss those smooth lips. It drove me crazy. I wanted this one person more than anything, but they weren't mine to have.

"Hey Tori." Travis said suddenly. "You can have my drink." He said, handing the glass to me. I grabbed it hesitantly.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Jack and Coke." I gulped a large amount of saliva down my throat as I looked at the dark brown mixture inside of the glass. I looked at Travis, then back at the glass and immediately began thinking of how I couldn't have who I wanted to have. Those lips I wanted to kiss, those eyes I wanted to stare at for hours, those hips I wanted to wrap my arms around, those hands I wanted to hold and I couldn't do any of that. I looked up from the glass and brought it up to my lips. The liquid poured down my throat easily. The Jack and Coke mix Travis had given me definitely tasted better than the bitter tasting beer I had drank not five minutes earlier. It was good, somewhat sweet even with just the right amount of whiskey that wasn't horribly noticeable, but was easy to swallow. I took another drink and soon, I was chugging the rest from the glass.

"Slow down, Tori." Travis warned. Of course I didn't pay attention to his warning, because I felt good. I felt damn good. For the first time I wasn't worried or basically heartbroken. I felt good, happy. I felt as if all the weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt carefree. In that moment, I was carefree. I stood up from the couch Travis and I were sitting on. My head began spinning and I immediately lost my footing. I began to fall to the side when a pair of arms caught me. I looked above me to see Travis holding me. I began laughing as he helped me stand up straight.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Better than ever." I said, still laughing. Travis began smiling and grabbed the empty glass from the table.

"Glad to hear. I'll refill this for ya." He said, walking towards the kitchen. I watched him walk away when I heard _Jealous_ by Nick Jonas came on.

"Yeaah!" I sang as I began dancing. Travis came back with a full glass of the mixed drink and I ripped it out of his hands. "I'm so glad I'm here." I said, taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage. This time, it was stronger and I could taste the whiskey. There was no subtlety, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I was too busy having the time of my life, dancing with Travis.

I moved my hips sexually as he grabbed them with his hands. We inched closer together until our bodies were pressed together. I could smell the alcohol coming off his breath and I'm sure he could smell it on me too. Travis dropped his head and began kissing my neck. His lips kissing my neck so smoothly sent shivers down my spine. His lips trailed down my neck. He ripped my shirt from off my shoulder and continued kissing my body. The room began to spin as he lifted his lips to my ears.

"Shall we take this somewhere else?" Travis asked, nibbling on my earlobe. A soft moan escaped my mouth.

"Mhm." I mumbled with a slight nod of my head. Travis grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs into a dark bedroom. I reached my arms out and began feeling for a bed. When I found the bed, I plopped down on my back and I heard Travis lock the door.

"Hurry.." I mumbled. I closed my eyes and soon, I began dozing off. I could still feel Travis's warm lips on my body, but I couldn't open my eyes. He began unbuttoning my pants and he ripped them off. "Travis.." I mumbled. "Stop." I didn't think he heard me because he lifted up my shirt, exposing my bare breasts. I could hear him unzipping his pants and soon he was on top of me. Before he even had a chance of sticking his little friend anywhere near me, the door to the bedroom busted open. The sound of the door hitting the wall made me jump and my eyes fluttered open. Soon, the blinding light of the bedroom was turned on and I was squinting, trying to adjust myself to the sudden brightness.

"What the hell?!" I heard Travis exclaim. I could no longer feel his body on me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "Get away from her, now!" The yelling caused my head to pound and my ears began to ring. I opened my eyes all the way to see Jade pushing Travis out of the room.

"Get off me, you bitch!" He yelled as he struggled. Jade was clearly winning. "She wanted it!"

"I'm sure she wanted your small dick to invade her, now get _out_." Jade said, pushing him out of the room completely and shutting the door in front of her. I propped myself up on the bed with my elbows and looked at her quizzically.

"I thought the door was locked?" I questioned. Jade began pulling my shirt down to hide my breasts.

"I had a bobbipin." She said nonchalantly.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" I asked, standing up as she picked my jeans from off the floor.

"Your mom has been texting all of our friends, telling us you went missing." Jade explained. "Everyone has been out searching the streets for you." I watched Jade as she watched me pull my pants on.

"You guys didn't have to do that."

"Bullshit."

I looked at Jade and her eyes were filled with rage. I couldn't understand if it was because she had probably been forced to help look for me or if it was because I was close to being raped. She took off her leather coat to reveal a long sleeve black shirt. She handed me her coat and I stared at it.

"It's cold outside. You need to wear this." She said, urging me to take it. I shook my head. "Vega, take the damn sweater."

"Why?!" I exclaimed. Tears began to fill in my eyes and I could no longer keep my cool. Jade had been taken aback at my sudden outburst.

"Because you're drunk and you need it." She said in a gentle voice. I grabbed her coat and pulled it on. "Now, let's you get home."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Her**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Jade and I awaited outside by the street corner, away from the house for an Uber that Jade had called as soon as we exited the house. I had been leaning against the street sign with my arms crossed as I shivered. Even with Jade's jacket, I was cold. It really didn't help that much. I had at least sobered up a little, but I was still buzzed. I looked at Jade to see her mass texting all our friends including my mother telling them she had found me and was bringing me home. I rolled my eyes as her fingers fluttered across her phone. She was probably telling Beck about how much she loved him and probably were making plans after she got rid of me. I was so angry at Jade for being with Beck and not with me, but then again, I was so angry at myself for allowing myself to fall for her. I was so confused about what was going on in my life. I always, _always_ had a thing for boys. I was straight, or at least I thought I was until a couple months ago when I had a small get-together with everyone to celebrate the end of the semester. We were one step closer to graduation. I remember watching Jade on the couch, snuggled up in Beck's arms. I couldn't take my eyes away from the scene in front of me. She just looked so happy and for some reason, I had gotten so upset and jealous that it wasn't me she was snuggling up to. I immediately felt confused at the sudden burst of jealousy. I was so nervous and confused that I ran up to the bathroom and locked myself in there until Cat asked me what had gotten into me. I just told her I didn't feel well and to tell everyone to go home.

Ever since then, I haven't felt the same. I stared at Jade as she scrolled through her phone and eyed it very cautiously. I drew in a deep breath.

"So, how did you find me?" I finally asked, breaking the silence in between us. Jade looked up at me and put her phone away.

"When your mom texted us, we all decided to go our separate ways to cover more ground to find you." She began to explain. "I heard a lot of noise coming from that house and I thought that maybe you had wondered in there. I asked around if anyone had seen you and everyone just told me that you had went upstairs with a guy that purposely gets girls drunk to take advantage of them." She explained. I sighed heavily, knowing that what had just went down was serious and not to be taken lightly. I've always heard stories of girls getting drugged and raped, but I never once thought that it would ever happen to me. I thought I would always be safe. I guess I was wrong. I watched as Jade looked down the road, looking for our Uber.

"Thank you." I finally said. Jade looked at me and smiled slightly.

"You're welcome." She said, her smile disappearing. "Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed off at you for thinking that it was safe to go in there. I'm even more pissed off at the fact that no one had stopped you from going up with him." Anger ran through Jade's voice as clear as day. I couldn't understand why she was so upset. She didn't care about me to begin with. Did she?

I stood up straight when a black SUV pulled up beside the curb and the window rolled down to reveal a young man in the driver seat.

"Uber for Jade West?" The man asked. Jade nodded her head and grabbed my arm. She helped into the vehicle and buckled me up. I leaned my head against the seat as I enjoyed the strong heat coming from the vents of the car. I closed my eyes and let the drowsiness take over me. I could hear Jade's voice, but I didn't understand what she was saying. I was too deep in a trance to even care. I could feel my eyes getting heavier. I could feel myself slipping away from being awake and alert. I let sleep take me.

..

..

I woke up to Jade shaking my arm and telling me we had arrived at my house. Oh great, my house. All I could think about was how pissed off both my parents had probably been and how they had probably set out a missing person's all over. I thought about my dad calling the station to tell them to look for me. Jade unbuckled my seat belt as I rubbed my eyes. I allowed her to take my arm and help me out of the car and into the house. When we had walked in, the sight in front of me was unbearable. Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Beck all sat on the couch while my parents were in the kitchen pacing. Jade shut the door loudly to alert everyone that were back.

"Tori!" Everyone exclaimed, getting up and coming towards me. I gave hugs to everyone until my mother came up to me. She quickly smelled me and her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Tori, you smell awful." She said.

"I knew I smelt something bad." Cat said innocently.

"H-have you been... d-drinking?" My mother stuttered. Every parents' worst fear was this right here. My parents, especially my dad of all people, knew how much of a factor alcohol was when it came to making bad decisions. In my case, a hot guy led to the bad decision of drinking.

"She's slightly buzzed." Jade informed my parents, holding onto my shoulders. "You're lucky I was there before something bad really happened." She said, leaving details of Travis out.

"Thank you, Jade." My father said, putting his hands on his hips. "Tori, how could you be so wreckless?" He questioned. I hung my head low and shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you." I said in a quiet voice.

"Guys, do you mind leaving?" My mother asked my friends. "We need to get Tori up to bed."

"Actually, Mrs. Vega," Jade spoke up. "I don't mean to bash on your parenting skills, but I think I should take Tori up. It's been a long night for her and I think you guys should wait until she's sobered up to talk to her and scold her." I raised my head to see my parents considering Jade's offer.

"Fine, but we are having a serious talk Tori." My mother said, pointing at me. I nodded my head and began walking up the stairs to my bedroom with Jade behind me.

"Bye Tori." Cat said. I looked at my friends as they all piled near the door.

"Bye guys." I said with a slight wave.

When Jade and I reached my bedroom, I flicked the light switch on. Jade immediately began raiding through my dresser drawers to find me a pair of pajamas. She pulled out a pair of black yoga pants and a long sleeved gray sweater that had red letters of _HA_ printed on it. She flung them towards me and I began to undress. I could feel Jade's piercing eyes on me as I pulled on the clothes she had handed me. I plopped down on my bed when a strong sensation of nausea took over my body. I sat up as quick a flash and held my mouth.

"Need to puke?" Jade asked, a concerned tinge in her voice. I nodded my head. Jade rushed to the garbage can in the corner of my room, ripped the bag out, and shoved it in front of me. I knelt down in front of the can and immediately began to vomit violently. I could taste the alcohol and bad decisions coming up from my throat. It wasn't until after I stopped puking that Jade was holding my hair back. I sat up and began breathing heavily. Jade used her sleeve to wipe my mouth, then began to braid my hair.

"I'll get you some water. Go ahead and climb into bed." She ordered as she began walking out of my room. I obeyed her and got up from the floor and climbed into my bed. My bed felt like a cloud at that instant. It was so soft and the blankets provided me with so much warmth that I almost dozed off right then. I watched as Jade unscrewed the lid from the water bottle and handed it to me as she sat on the bed. I took a few sips of the ice cold water and it slithered down my throat with ease. I gave the bottle back to Jade and she put the lid back on and placed it on my bedside table.

"You good?" She questioned. I nodded my head slightly as I closed my eyes and slithered further down in my bed. I could hear her chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, not even fully aware of the words I was speaking.

"Nothing." Jade replied. "Get some sleep, Vega." She said, getting up off my bed. The light suddenly disappeared and my door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Her_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

I awoke the next morning to an overwhelming sensation of pain pounding in my head. I groaned loudly and sat up as I rubbed my temples. As I sat up, my stomach began to flip and I felt nauseous again. I fell to the floor near the garbage can and vomited yet again. Was this a hangover? I always heard my friends talk about getting wasted one night, then the next morning they would have the worst hangover. I never thought it was this bad. I always thought they were just overreacting, but I guess I thought wrong because this was hell. Actual hell. I began to regret all my decisions from the night before. I wanted to wish them away. Then again, the thought of Jade coming to my rescue came to my mind. How Jade saved me from Travis. How she brought me home and took care of me. How she put me to bed and made sure I was okay. Not for a million years would I want to wish that away.

When I was done puking my brains out, or what felt like it, I got up from the garbage can and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. I smelt a strong stench of alcohol and body odor and I immediately knew it was coming from me. It was fine start to my day, indeed. I decided what I needed was a hot shower. I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom as quietly as possible to take a shower. I took my hair out of the braid that Jade had done the night before and began to strip. I carelessly dropped my clothes on the bathroom floor and got in. The hot water of the shower covered my body and needless to say, it felt amazing.

When I had gotten out of the shower, I redressed myself in different clothes, brushed my hair, and slithered back in bed. I wasn't about to face my parents after last night. I couldn't. The thought of them yelling at me and scolding me with this awful pain in my head seemed like too much to bear. So, I just did things the easy way. I went back to sleep. Sleep sounded like a good choice at the time and I thought that maybe it would help my hangover, even in a slight way. It sounded better than nothing.

..

..

I jumped up in bed to the feeling of someone grabbing my arm. My heart was racing and I was breathing heavily as I looked to the side of my bed to see Jade standing there, her eyes widened at my sudden shock. I groaned and covered back up on my blankets.

"What?" I questioned, my head still pounding. Jade sat down on the edge of my bed and looked at me.

"I came to check on you." She replied. Her voice was gentle and soft and it sent goosebumps down my spine. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." I said in a tired voice. Jade pulled two little blue pills out of her pocket and held them out for me to take.

"I figured, that's why I brought these." She said. I took the pills from her hand and grabbed the water from my nightstand and took them.

"Thank you." I said after swallowing the pills.

"They usually work pretty quickly." Jade informed. I nodded my head.

"Are my parents downstairs?" I asked Jade. She nodded her head.

"They told me they would talk to you when you were ready." She said. "I take it you're not ready to face them yet?"

I shook my head. How could I face my parents after a night like that? I always told my parents I would be good and they always believed me. They had such a huge amount of trust in me and I just betrayed them like that. Because of my stupid decisions, my parents would probably never trust me again. Jade drew in a deep breath.

"You're gonna have to sooner or later." She said, still on the subject of talking to my parents. "What got into you, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You know what I mean." Jade said. "What got into you that made you suddenly want to drink and party?" I shrugged my shoulders and sighed heavily.

"There's just a lot going on." I said, sitting up in bed and running my fingers through my dry hair.

"Like what?" Jade questioned. I shrugged again.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You do know, you just won't tell me." I began feeling very frustrated. How could Jade even begin to think she knew what was going on? She had no idea. Besides, she wasn't that interested in my life until last night and I couldn't quite put my finger on why she was suddenly being so interested and concerned.

"Jade, I don't know. Can you just respect that I don't know?" I asked her, hoping she would just drop the conversation. Jade sighed angrily.

"Fine, but we will talk about this later." She said, getting off my bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked as she made her way to my door. Jade looked back at me.

"I've got plans with Beck today." She answered. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." She said before walking out the door. Anger flushed through my body. If she was just going to ditch me for Beck later on, why even stop by? I'm sure she could have just shot me a text and got it over with.

I groaned as I pushed my blankets off me and swung my legs off the bed. I decided it was better to go talk to my parents at that moment rather than later in the day. My head was still spinning but I toughened through the pain and continued on down the stairs where I saw my parents in the kitchen at the table, eating breakfast. I drew in a deep breath and made my way to the kitchen where I sat down at the table. I looked at my parents as they eyed me down cautiously. They dropped their forks and pushed their plates forward. All their attention was on me and I could tell they were waiting for me to speak and explain myself. I drew in a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to say.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could force out of my mouth. They were the only words that rolled off my tongue. My mother sighed.

"What made you leave like that? What made you decide to drink?" She questioned.

"I guess I'm just a little stressed out and I needed a way to escape from all the stress." I replied. My father cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Tori, drinking isn't a way to relieve stress." He said. Officer Vega speaking. I sighed heavily.

"I know." I said with a small groan. "I wish I hadn't, but it was in the spur of the moment." I explained. I watched as my parents looked at each other, then looked back at me. The room was filled with silence as they looked at me.

"We won't punish you, Tori." My father finally said. "But, I need you to realize your mistakes and learn from them." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Thank you, guys." I said, standing up. "I'm sorry if I let you down."

"You didn't." My mother said, grabbing my hand. "It's just hard when your child could have been in danger." I could tell my mother was worried about me. Then, she said the famous line every child hears when they have done something stupid. "You'll understand when you're a parent."

I hated that line, but they were right. I guess I would understand more when I become a mother. I said my goodbyes to my parents and slowly made my way up the stairs back to my bedroom. Sleep was still calling my name and that's what I planned on doing the rest of the day. Maybe even the rest of the weekend.


End file.
